koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Fengshen
Magical Fengshen (マジカル封神, Majikaru Houshin) is a hand-held original adventure set in Koei's version of the Fengshen Yanyi universe. The story is independent from the sequels and takes place three years after the events of the first title. A few hints in the story imply that it would take place before Fengshen Yanyi 2. Though made to be a tie-in with Mystic Heroes, it was not distributed overseas. Story The land is at peace and the darkness have been sealed once more. Sora and his friends are trainee sennin (mystics) who are crazy about discovering more information regarding paopei (宝贝), weapons with divine powers that were made forbidden once the war with monsters were over. Wanting to invent these artifacts themselves, they sneak into their home's paopei inventing room and miraculously create one from ingredients they gathered on the spot. Moments after, they encounter a demon and defend themselves from the creature with their paopei. Their master is worried by the demon's presence and assigns the three youngsters the important task of exterminating them. With the hope of the land resting on their shoulders, they leave their home for the first time to see what awaits them. Gameplay Unlike the other RPG titles in the series, Magical Fengshen is closer to the typical RPG formula found in Japan. It is labeled under the mystery genre since after a certain point in the plot, the player must investigate for themselves how to proceed forward. Battles are follow the same basic format as the earlier Dragon Quest installments except that it's possible to resurrect characters with items. Traveling through dungeons is the only way to trigger battles as there are no random encounters on the world map. About midway in the game, players also gain the use of a flying bull to quicken travel and reach new places. One of the features of the game is inventing new paopei for the characters. Paopei provides new techniques and spells, as well as improving certain character stats. There are three elements needed to make them. #The recipes for paopeis are pages to a book that the party carries, The Paopei Manual. The book isn't complete since the pages were scattered long ago. These pages may be found in treasure boxes or hidden at various locations in the world. Some pages may require players to finish a side quest to obtain. #Ingredients for these treasures can be found nearly anywhere the players travel and range from animal parts (lungs, eyes, sea shells, etc.) to mystical elements (i.e. divine fruit, tonics, star fragments, and so on). These ingredients are found as brightly colored objects on the ground or as a random object in treasure boxes. #Incantations (kotodama) are essentially magic words that are needed to finalize the product. When incantations are nearby, the game may momentarily pause the player's actions and alert them to find the spirit that has them. These phrases are spoken through an audio file and are said in a stylized manner. These incantations are used during the invention process for finalization. The game asks players to repeat the words in their heart and press the A button once they feel they've repeated it successfully. Since these words must be envisioned in the same manner as it is spoken in the game, this makes the final step a manner of memorization and timing. Up to four players may choose to trade ingredients with one another to better their chances of creating better paopei. If they desire they have the option to pit their skills against one another in a multiplayer mini game separate from the game's story. The rarest paopei, however, can only be made if the players swaps items and data with Mystic Heroes. Characters Main Party *Sora *Saiten *Marin *Myao Enemies *Da Ji *Hu Ximei *Wang Guiren Allies *Un-sennin *Lei Zhenzi *Jakki *Taishang Laojun *King Wu of Zhou *Huang Feihu *Ne Zha *Yang Jian *Taigong Wang External Links *Official site *Official Nintendo site *Opening screen segment Category:Games